


Motivation

by badgertrout



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertrout/pseuds/badgertrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru and Setsuna send Haruka some motivation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

The sheets rustled as Michiru peeked out from under the blanket. She smiled up at Setsuna, who was still flushed and breathing heavily.

“Are you okay?” Michiru questioned as she moved to laid next to the older woman. Setsuna nodded, and Michiru reached for her phone that was laying on the nightstand.

“Are you going to call Haruka?” Setsuna asked. Haruka had been out of town for a few days to participate in some important race. The blonde had called home every day, complaining about how lonely she was. Michiru pressed a few buttons on her phone.

“No, I had something else in mind,” she said and pulled Setsuna in for a kiss. Suddenly, there was a sound of a camera shutter. Setsuna opened her eyes. Michiru’s hand was holding the phone above them.

“What are you doing?” Setsuna asked as she pulled away. Michiru looked at the picture, trying to decide if it was good enough.

“We need to take another one.”

* * *

“Two minutes, Tenoh!”

Haruka checked her reflection from the mirror. She would be wearing a helmet for the race, but it wouldn’t hurt to make sure she looked good. She ran her hand through her hair, when her phone beeped. Haruka picked it up. It was a text from Michiru. _Good luck with the race. We miss you ♥_ , the message said. Haruka was about to text her back, when she noticed that there were some pictures attached to the message. The first one was a picture of Michiru and Setsuna kissing on the bed. Even though the picture was cut just below Setsuna’s collarbone, the lack of clothing on her shoulders suggested that she was not wearing anything. And then there was Michiru’s hair, all messed up. And the flush on Setsuna’s cheeks. Haruka swallowed hard. She nearly dropped the phone when someone knocked on the door.

“Come on, you’re needed!” a voice said.

“Yeah, just a second!” Haruka called back and closed her phone. She hid it deep inside the bag with her clothes, as if someone could unlock it without the code. Before leaving the room, she checked herself from the mirror once more. Maybe, if she drove really fast, she could somehow get home sooner.


End file.
